surprise_roundfandomcom-20200214-history
Anime Campaign
Anime Campaign was an original TTRPG campaign designed and run by Jello. It was one of the first major campaigns to be produced by the Surprise Round cast, with the first recorded episode airing in May of 2016. It was aired in eight, major parts over the span of two years (2016-2018). Anime Campaign originally had a "Part 0," which was streamed in early 2016, but was not recorded and is no longer available for viewing. General Information Anime Campaign was built on the idea that some characters could be created with a superpower known as an "epithet", which is a single word that describes what powers an epithet user has. Characters that do not have epithets are referred to as "mundies", which are ordinary people who hone their talents though "proficiency" in order to become more powerful. For most characters, epithets were decided using a random word generator, while others were permitted choose their word. Unlike traditional TTRPG systems, such as Dungeons and Dragons or Pathfinder, Anime Campaign's ruleset was loosely based on the Unforgotten Realms system. In this system, only single d20 rolls were used to determine how successful characters were in their actions. The ultimate success of these rolls was then left to the GM's discretion in the context of the scenario that required said rolls. The Party GM: Jello Players: Varies per episode (Part 0 PC's excluded) *Will - Ramsey Murdock *Lamp - Meryl Lockhart, California Slim *Siv - Dixon Roughhouse, Moxie Roughhouse, Bellatrix “Trixie” Roughhouse *Majin - Sylvester “Sylvie” Ashling, Doc Chappy *Roob - Sergeant Eros, Giovanni Potage *Chula - Gorou, Noah Finway *Plaster - Quinton, Regina Sandbag *Keen - Lenny Baxter, Stan Goldstein *Arim - Percival “Percy” King, Tripwire *Chris - Agatha Fuckwhistle, Happy Abby *Matt - Jericho Felocity *Jay - Rick Shades Episodes Epithet Erased Epithet Erased is a web-series written and directed by Jello based on the characters and events of Anime Campaign. The series currently consists of a seven episode first season, of which episodes 1-4 are an original story replacing the events of Anime Campaign Part 0 and episodes 5-7 are a loose adaptation of the events taking place in Anime Campaign Part 1. Epithet Erased episode 1 premiered on VRV on Friday November 8th, 2019 and became available on Jello’s youtube channel on November 22nd, 2019 (two weeks after originally being shown on VRV). Epithet Erased episode 1 can be viewed on youtube here As of December 15th, 2019, all Anime Campaign streams were removed from the Surprise Round twitch channel as part of Jello’s wish to limit the spread of spoilers for potential future seasons of the Epithet Erased web series (source). An announcement of this decision was posted in the Surprise Round Discord on December 1st. At the time of removal, there was an average of 15,500 views registered per video across the 14 archived anime campaign streams including the Epilogue, with view counts on individual streams ranging from approximately 29,000 views on Part 2 to 7,500 views on the RP session for Part 5 (and 3,000 views on the Part 6A RP session, which was hosted on a different channel). Trivia *Two Anime Campaign Filler arcs were run in October 2016 by GM's other than Jello. However, due to various issues these did not continue past the first episodes. *Several other Surprise Round TTRPG's started airing during the gaps between Anime Campaign sessions, including: **'Between Part 4 and Part 5': Ebon Ward beginning on September 25th, 2016 and Roobventure beginning on December 1st, 2016 **'Between Part 6A and Part 6B': The War of Zernexn - Majinquest beginning on June 21st, 2017 **'Between Part 6B and Part 7': Fantasy Campaign beginning on July 7th, 2017 **'Between Part 7 and Part 8': Blades in the Dark on December 11th, 2017, and a Starfinder module on December 12th, 2017 **Notable one-shots/mini-series that ran on Surprise Round during the same timeframe as Anime Campaign include the 2016 Halloween Special: Tomb of Horrors, the 2017 Halloween Special: Tomb of Horses, Sorceress of the Silent Sea, and Everyone is John Category:Campaigns Category:Anime Campaign